


Maedhros: A Dirge

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: A poem about Maedhros - from Thangorodrim up to his death.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Maedhros: A Dirge

He hangs from Thangorodrim’s walls—

the orc crowd far beneath him crawls—

looks out on unfamiliar lands.

He loses one, who had two hands.

Beneath the sun again he stands;

he who was weak no longer crawls.

He watches from his icy walls;

until his dearest ally falls,

against the strongest foe he stands.

His people with thrice-bloodied hands

are doomed with him—in failing lands

Morgoth’s destruction southward crawls.

Fallen so long, at last he falls,

and, fallen, is in Namo’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, this is not intended (in-universe) to be a lament sung after Maedhros' death.
> 
> The result of an experiment: the rhyme words and other formal elements are taken from Tennyson's poem "The Eagle"


End file.
